La revelation
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Pendant plusieurs années, Mendoza cache le secret de ses origines à Esteban mais il arrive toujours un jour où le secret doit être révélé.


Voici un one-shot que j'ai eu l'idée suite au visionnage de la série quasi non-stop

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La révèlation**

Brillante, la lune éclairait d'une jolie lueur bleutée l'orée d'un bois d'une île au large de la Grèce. Assis sur un tronc d'arbre tombé sur le sol, Esteban réfléchissait, la tête posée entre les mains et les coudes sur ses genoux, le regard presque vide ou plutôt empli d'une certaine tristesse.

En compagnie de ses amis, le garçon avait accompli sa quête et venait de découvrir la dernière cité d'or. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la première à sa destruction, il avait voyagé cinq années en compagnie de Zia et Tao à bord du Grand Condor cherchant les six autres citées d'or.

Après ce que lui avait dit le grand prêtre de la première cité d'or, Esteban avait souhaité toutes les localiser et s'y rendre. Il se rappelait mot pour mot de ses paroles: « Un fils doit dépasser son père. Persuadé d'obtenir des informations sur son père, le Prophète Voyageur, dans les autres citées d'or puisque après le grand prêtre de la première, il les cherchait ou les avait cherché lui aussi, Esteban avait trouvé en cela une raison supplémentaire de retrouver les six autres citées d'or.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme n'avait obtenu aucun renseignement supplémentaire comme si son père n'était jamais venu jusque là. Comme si son père n'existait pas ou n'existait plus.

Le dos tassé, il se replia sur lui-même et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Devait-il continuer ses recherches ou rentrer à Barcelone comme il l'avait annoncé à l'époque où il était parti en quête des autres citées ?

- Esteban ! Où es tu, Esteban ? cria une voix venue de la forêt.

Se redressant, Esteban se demanda qui l'appelait lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Mendoza. Trois ans plus tôt, ils cherchaient la quatrième cité d'or lorsque le Grand Condor avait été pris dans une violente tempête au-dessus de l'océan Atlantique et s'était échoué sur une île tandis qu' Estéban, Zia et Tao avaient été éjecté dans l'eau. Par chance, un bateau était passé une heure ou deux après, bien qu'ils auraient dit plus étant donné les efforts fournis pour se maintenir à la surface. A bord, le capitaine du navire comptait les loger dans la cale lorsque Mendoza était remonté des cabines pour apercevoir les enfants. Celui ci s'était alors proposé de les prendre avec lui.

Suite à cela, Mendoza les avait aidé à retrouver le Grand Condor puis celui ci s'était décidé à les suivre dans leur quête.

- Je suis là, Mendoza, annonça Esteban.

Le jeune homme se releva et marcha en direction de son ami qui l'aperçut venir à lui. Celui ci observa le garçon et remarqua qu'il semblait soucieux.

- Eh bien, le héros des citées d'or se cache ? ironisa Mendoza.

- Mendoza ! s'indigna Esteban dont les joues rougirent quelque peu.

Malgré tout, le jeune homme baissa un peu la tête tout en essayant de dissimuler sa tristesse pour ne pas la montrer à Mendoza. Cependant celui ci capta cela assez vite.

- Tout cela ne te rend guère heureux, nota Mendoza.

- Ce n'est rien, Mendoza, assura Esteban en redressant la tête.

- Je n'en ai pas l'impression, fit Mendoza. Allons, Esteban, qu'est qui te troubles ?

Baissant la tête, Esteban sut qu'il ne pouvait cacher sa peine et sa déception ainsi mais il n'avait pas envie de la partager. Il n'avait parlé encore à personne de sa motivation personnelle pour retrouver les six autres citées d'or, pas même à Zia et Tao, et ne savait pas si Mendoza représentait la personne idée pour le faire.

- Esteban, reprit Mendoza, je vois bien que tu es soucieux.

Poussant un léger soupir qui n'échappa à Mendoza, Esteban comprit que son ami ne le lâcherait pas si facilement. Dieu savait combien il pouvait être têtu.

- En cherchant les citées d'or, je cherchais aussi des traces de mon père, avoua Esteban. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé, nulle part.

Regardant le garçon devant lui, Mendoza repensa au jeune garçon rencontré à la taverne de Barcelone avec lequel il avait voyagé au Nouveau Monde. Il se rappela aussi connaître tous les secrets de ses origines depuis la disparition de la première cité d'or mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. D'abord il se souvenait que son père avait ainsi souhaité taire sa réelle identité pour permettre à son fils de devenir meilleur que lui.

Mendoza sourit un peu et songea que ce voyage à la recherche des citées d'or avait définitivement transformé le garçon devenu maintenant un homme. Cependant il avait besoin de réponses maintenant. Pouvait-il les lui donner ?

- Que dois-je faire maintenant ? reprit Esteban. Je ne sais plus où chercher.

Observant toujours le jeune homme, Mendoza se dit que c'était vraiment le moment de dire la vérité. Il inspira profondément et posa sa main sur l'épaule d' Esteban.

- Esteban, je dois te dire une chose, annonça gravement Mendoza. Ton père est mort.

- Quoi ? Mais comment peux tu savoir ? s'exclama Esteban en s'écartant de Mendoza.

- Je … tu te souviens lors de la destruction de la première citée d'or ? lui demanda Mendoza.

- Oui, bien sur, répondit Esteban devenu méfiant.

- J'allais vous suivre lorsque j'ai aperçu les prêtres qui regardaient île se détruire. Ceux ci m'ont alors expliqué que leur grand prêtre était mort depuis trois ans, révéla Mendoza.

- Mais alors qui était celui que nous avons vu ? demanda Esteban étonné.

Fixant Esteban, Mendoza se demandait comment il allait réagir puis reprit:

- C'était …. Le Prophète Voyageur, répondit Mendoza. Il est venu à la cité d'or trois ans auparavant et a décidé de prendre la place du grand prêtre décédé.

- Le Prophète Voyageur ? répéta Esteban dans un murmure.

Partagé entre la stupéfaction et la tristesse, Esteban baissa la tête, conscient de devoir accepter maintenant le fait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais son père. Cela le rendrait très triste mais au fond, il se sentait aussi apaisé: il savait maintenant ce qui était arrivé à son père et qui il était. Il se souvint alors du dernier moment où il l'avait vu quand celui ci avait pris sa main, une main qui lui avait semblé si chaude … lorsqu'il émergea de ses pensées et redressa la tête en direction de Mendoza qui l'observait attentivement.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit avant ? demanda Esteban sans réussir à dissimuler son ton de reproche.

Observant toujours le garçon, Mendoza comprenait parfaitement son incompréhension vis à vis de lui pour avoir caché une telle chose.

- Ton père ne voulait pas que tu saches, Esteban, répondit simplement Mendoza. C'était sa volonté en te dissimulant son identité et en refusant de t'en apprendre plus sur lui.

- Pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je sache ? fit Esteban en baissant à nouveau la tête.

S'avançant vers le garçon, Mendoza posa sa main sur son épaule:

- Réponds sérieusement: aurais tu cherché les citées d'or si je te l'avais dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Esteban troublé. Peut être, peut être pas.

- En croyant ton père vivant, cela t'a ajouté une autre motivation, reprit Mendoza. Tu es devenu un homme maintenant grâce à lui.

- Un fils doit dépasser son père, cita Esteban presque mélodieusement.

**FIN**


End file.
